Raising Ella
by 13bookworm
Summary: Lord Milori and Queen Clarion have a daughter, Ella, and Milori is struggling to keep track of her without getting hurt. This is a cute fluffy fic about family and humor.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night and Milori slept soundly. He felt warm being in the Pixie Dust tree, and he enjoyed it. Clarion was curled up next to him in. Her body heat was soothing, which kept him asleep. It suddenly felt cold and Milori woke up in an instant. Clarion wasn't beside him and he started to tense, until he heard an odd noise coming from the bathroom. Milori got up and knocked on the door, "Clarion, are you all right?"

"Milori?" and then she made a terrible and pain filled sound.

He rushed inside to see her kneeling over the toilet and throwing up. "Clarion!" He sat down next to her and held back her hair as her dinner from last night continued to come back up. Eventually she stopped, but not all at once. It was more in intervals, she would lean back in Milori's arms while he pressed a cool towel to her forehead, but then suddenly she would sit up and let's just say Milori would have to hold back her hair. When she was finally feeling better Clarion was shivering.

They sat at the edge of the bed as Milori got several blankets and wrapped them around her. "Clarion, why didn't you wake me?"

"You need your rest for the mainland tomorrow."

"I can't go to the mainland tomorrow knowing that you're this sick!"

"I'm not sick."

"What! You were just throwing up buckets in there!"

"I'm pregnant."

He was about to say something but the only thing he could speak was, "What?"

She let out a sigh and turned away, "I'm pregnant with your child, which makes you the future father." Milori didn't know what to say. "I know we've never discussed it and now isn't exactly the best time, but it happened okay! If I could go back and change this I would! This is your fault too, so don't be mad at me!"

He held his hand to her cheek and turned her head back towards him. Milori smiled, "Clarion, I could never be mad at you, especially for this. I could only be happy, because you have made me the happiest sparrowman in all of Neverland. Despite everything that was taken from me. I have you and now you have given me more than I could ask for. Why would you think I would be mad at you?"

"I don't know," she started crying, "Milori, this is just a serious-" She couldn't speak anymore through the tears and he hugged her close. Clarion leaned against his chest and he placed his chin lightly on her forehead and stared out the window at the moon.

"Clarion, it's going to be okay. I still love you, and I'm not mad. It's going to be hard, but I'll be by your side the whole way."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh! Someone help!" Milori screamed as he was dragged down the hallway.

The Ministers came running out of the meeting hall and stood in the doorway. Suddenly Lord Milori shot past them. "Ella, stop! Slow down!" He was being dragged around the tree by his three year old daughter, Ella, who had recently learned how to fly. They were still trying to figure out what her talent was, but fast flying was near the top of the list. She also showed signs of a winter talent, but it was too soon to say.

"Help!"

"Dear Neverland," Snow muttered as she zipped past Milori down the hall. "Ella!" she called.

Ella stopped and Milori dropped to the floor, "Oww!"

"Auntie Snow!" she flew up and hugged her.

Meanwhile Red and Sunflower helped Milori back to his feet, "How do you… do that?"

"Do what?" Snow asked.

"Calm her down."

"Exist."

He let out a sigh, "Haha very funny."

"Auntie Snow, can we play a game?"

"Yes, sweetie, what do want to play?"

"Let's play tag! Tag you're it!"

"I'm gonna get you!"

"Haha, you have to catch me first!" Then the two went flying out of the tree.

"Red, how does she do it?" Milori asked.

"She's not her mom."

"But that makes no sense, Ella loves Clarion. All she ever wants me to do is let her drag me around the tree."

"I hate to break it to you, but that's how kids are."

"And how do you know that?"

"I don't know, it sounded like the right thing to say, besides I'm just the cool uncle."

"Who says you're the cool uncle?"

"Ella."

"Ugh, how do I be a father?"

"Children don't come with instructions, but you should be used to dealing with things without them."

"Why do you say that?"

"You managed to figure out Queen Clarion, and that's as complicated as it gets."

"But a child is different."

"Is it really? She is half you after all. Now if you'll excuse me I'll being playing tag with a three year old." Then he was off and Milori was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Since Clarion had taken Ella in the morning, Milori had to take her for the night. He was tired, really tired and Ella was screaming. "I want mommy to put me to bed! I want mommy! I want mommy!"

"Ella, mommy's not here to put you to bed she's busy."

"I want mommy!"

Milori let out a sigh, "Well, what does mommy do to put you to bed?"

"She tells me a story and sings to me."

"Of course she does, okay well how about we sit over here and have daddy give it a try."

"Okay!"

Milori sat down in the rocking chair and cradled Ella in his arms. "Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young, two fairies met and fell in love. One of them was a winter fairy, and the other was from the warm seasons. The two fairies were enchanted with each other, and every sunset they met at the border, where spring touches winter. But as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together, and share each others worlds. So they disregarded the danger and crossed, one of them broke a wing - for which there is no cure, and they had to say goodbye."

Ella let out a yawn, "Mommy always tells me a happy story."

"I'm not finished yet." She nestled further into the crook of his neck.

"Many years later two fairies came to Neverland. One of them was a winter fairy and the other from the warm seasons, they were sisters, and their names are Tinkerbell and Periwinkle. But no one knew about the two being sisters and it wasn't until a couple years later that they met. Now, there used to be a rule, no winter fairies could cross into the warm seasons and warm seasoned fairies could not travel into winter, and that's a bit because of me."

"Why's that daddy?"

"Well, uh, I guess you're old enough to understand this."

"I am! I am! I am!" Ella cried tugging on her father's arm.

"Okay, okay, but don't tell your mother I told you this, she'll be furious with me because we had made the deal to tell you when you're older. So promise me you won't get daddy in trouble."

"Are pinkie promises good?"

"Yes my darling." He extended his pinkie to her and she did the same. They wrapped their fingers together and then Milori continued the story. "Well, the two fairies that met and fell in love... They were your mother and I."

Ella let out a gasp.

"We were both young and stupid-"

"Hey! Stupid isn't a nice word!"

"Okay, okay, we were young and naive. Anyway, one day, Tinkerbell crossed the border into the Winter Woods."

"But the rule!"

"Tink was never known to be one to follow rules. Now can I continue?"

"Yes, daddy."

"She met a fairy named Periwinkle. They soon found out that they were sisters and they spent the rest of the day having fun and successfully keeping out of my sight. But then Tink almost got hurt and she had to go home. The next day Tink and Peri met once more, except this time Tink was going to show Peri her world. Peri met Tink's friends and everything seemed perfect until it got too hot and her wings almost broke. I was able to save her, but not without a price, she and Tink were not allowed to see each other again. Ice began to take over Pixie Hollow and Tink knew that only the frost of the winter fairies could save the hollow. So the winter fairies came to help. The ice melted and everyone was safe. Tink and Peri could be together forever and your mother and I were reunited once more, and we all have lived happily ever since." Milori yawned and glanced down at his daughter who was now asleep in his arms. A smile came across his face as he let himself close his eyes a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="p1"It was late that night when Clarion had successfully finished her duties. She knew Ella wouldn't be happy that she couldn't put her to bed and had been worrying all night. The toddler was already able to drag Milori around the tree, so who knows what she'd do to him now! Clarion had told Milori that if she wouldn't go to bed all he had to do was let her know and Clarion would have been there in a heartbeat, but he hadn't asked for her. It's probably bad that this worried her even more considering she should have at least a little more faith in the fact that her lover can most definitely put their child to bed. It wasn't that hard, right, well maybe for her./p  
p class="p1"Clarion approached her bed chambers and slowly opened the door in order to be as quiet as possible. Luckily when she entered there was no shrieking or crying. In fact… maybe it was a little too quiet. Milori would have at least greeted her upon returning or gave some sort of sign that everything was okay. Now she was really worried. Clarion tiptoed over to the other room which was a nursery for their daughter. She peeked inside and instantly a smile came across her face./p  
p class="p1"Dreaming away in the nearby rocking chair was her lover and their daughter. Both were sound asleep. Clarion silently walked over and scooped her child into her arms. She kissed Ella's forehead and laid her down in her toddler sized bed and watched the small fairy a moment./p  
p class="p1"Suddenly her attention was taken away from the sleeping fairy and moved to her lover. Milori was twitching and whimpering and she rush over to him. She lightly shook his shoulder and he jolted awake and nearly shouted, "Where's Ella!"/p  
p class="p1"Clarion winced and glanced over at their daughter. Luckily she was still asleep. She let out a sigh, "She's over there sleeping, and you almost woke her up."/p  
p class="p1""Sorry…" he rubbed his face and let out a sigh./p  
p class="p1"Clarion pulled Milori out of the chair and led him out of the room. She set him on the bed and then turned to shut the door to Ella's room. Then she turned back to Milori, "Are you okay?'/p  
p class="p1""Just a nightmare… about Ella."/p  
p class="p1""What happened?" Clarion sat down beside him and began to rub his back./p  
p class="p1""I don't want to go into detail, but let's just say that I thought I lost her."/p  
p class="p1""It's okay, Ella is right in the other room. Now try and get some rest, you need it."/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1"He nodded to her and lied down in bed. Clarion on the other hand had work still to do and began reading over some scrolls. This was going to be a long night!/p 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Milori awoke alone in his and Clarion's chambers. He sat up and looked around. By the sound of things Clarion was in the bathroom, getting ready. Milori stood and walked over to Ella's room. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. A smile came across his face when he saw her sleeping soundly. For a few minutes Milori stood in the doorway watching her until he felt a presence behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist and a chin was placed on his shoulder and he instantly knew it was his lover. "Good morning," he said to her.

"Morning."

It was silent for a few moments as they watched their daughter. He then spoke once more, "You know…"

"Hmm?" Clarion looked at him.

"I could get used to this, taking care of Ella, but I'd never be able to take on more than one child at once."

Clarion smirked, "I'm pregnant." She then walked away to continue getting ready with a smile on her face.

"Wait, what!" Milori flinched at the sudden statement causing him to smack his head off the wall, "Oww!"

Ella awoke at the sudden noise and began to cry. He instantly ran in a scooped his daughter into his arms. Milori rocked her and calmed her down, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you."

He then went back into their chamber to find Clarion, "You're what!"

"You heard me!" Clarion stated as she zipped up her dress.

"Wait! So you're serious."

"Yes Milori, now I have to go! You get Ella this morning and I'll take her tonight."

Ella tapped the red bump on his forehead and Milori yelped, "Oww! Ella, please don't do that."

"Sorry daddy!"

Clarion walked over to them and kissed the bump, "There, that should bring down the swelling."

"Thanks."

"Now I have to go I will see you and Ella for lunch."

"Of course."

Clarion left and Milori set Ella down with some toys and prepared her breakfast. "She's pregnant? She's really pregnant! Again! And she brings it up when I say that I wouldn't be able to handle another child! God! What is wrong with me! I need to learn to keep it in my pants!"

**The End.**


End file.
